Primordial
The Primordials are extremely ancient, powerful beings that have awakened throughout history, acting out their goals and plans. Their awakenings have major effects on Erudite, in many cases forcing races from their homelands and cutting them off from the rest of the world among other circumstances. Though each of the individual races has tried to deal with the threats largest to themselves, they remain on a defensive when facing primordials. To this end, military orders have individually taken it upon themselves to find a solution to the primordials and their meddling. Ancient elysian texts indicate that the primordials were beings that, through a variety of circumstances, became quasi-divine and very powerful. However; most attempted to overthrow the gods and were imprisoned because of their audacious acts. Since then and throughout prehistory, the primordials have gone through cycles of awakening, action, and hibernation, often times ending an era in Erudite and bringing forth a new one. Records surviving from the previous cycle mention seven major primordials to date, and also several minor ones as well. Major Primordials Carreg Brenin, the King of Stone Carreg Brenin was once a Tarrasque who was blessed with great power over earth and stone by the god Krayhan to defend his people from an ancient threat of their accidental making. Carreg beat the enemy and was worshiped as the savior of the Tarrasque race by many, something Carreg took to like which swelled his pride. When Krayhan returned and asked for his power back as promised, Carreg refused and started a civil war between tarrasque loyal to him and those loyal to Krayhan. Those loyal to Krayhan eventually won and kicked out Carreg and his followers from their lands. He led them on an exodus to a distant land and made a new kingdom there, only for it to die years later when corruption and crime destroyed it, along with most of his followers. He hid himself in the recesses of the earth to recover his power and achieve his dream of being worshiped once again. Ceniniv, the Ancient Shadow Ceniniv's origins are a mystery even to the most ancient of Elysian. Many rumors have cropped up over the years, including him as the rebellious shadow of Ouroboros, a being lost in space, and a godling who escaped an alternate dimension by leaving his physical body behind and escaping with his shadow. Whatever it may be, Ceniniv is a powerful primordial who's goals are a mystery. All that has been noted is that he seems to be trying to find a way to Ouroboros himself by use of a portal he has called "The Gateway". Typhoeus, the Mad Dragon-King Typhoeus was once the most powerful dragon in existence. Named king of the dragons by the gods themselves, he temporarily brought them together in a kingdom with his power. However, the dragons did not want to be ruled over and so they overthrew him. In his anger he sought Morduin, who agreed to change him into a more powerful form in order to control the dragons. However, once they saw what a tyrant he had become, they felt pity for the dragon race and captured Typhoeus in a perpetual tornado in the middle of the sea. Tir wedi'i Rhewi, the Titan of Winter Tir wedi'i Rhewi was one of the primal guardians of the world who controlled ice and winter. He was known for his powerful and continuous blizzards. He was worshiped by many early civilizations, who gave him blood sacrifices which made Tir feel more and more powerful towards men, and one day during the sacrifice of the blood he engorged himself and fell into a deep hibernation. But men began to gradually forget Tir, and he remained trapped in his slumber. He was soon completely forgotten, and angered Tir vowed to destroy man for their forgetfulness. Dagorlatt, the Seer of Ten-Thousand Things Not exactly a deity but simply the most powerful and the most ancient of the fiends in existence, Dagorlatt is the lord of the Red Caves and god among the fiends. While Sanhedrin claims the title of the Prince of Fiends, he is merely a pet taken care by this massive master. He is powerful enough to claim the title of an minor deity, but he prefers not to do so because he is simply not interested, something that other fiends would be jealous if this fact is discovered. He has been lurking in the darkest part of the Red Caves, just watching as the multiverse folds and unfolds itself. His goal is not known, even by his most reliable servants. Foinix, the Herald of Darkness Foinix was once a primal guardian of the world, much like Tir wedi'i Rhewi. Having control over fire and summer, Foinix was too worshiped, though unlike Tir it did not go to his head. However, one day he thwarted the attempts of a evil caster to extinguish all warmth in Erudite. In revenge, the caster infected Foinix with a maddening, painful disease before killing himself. Causing Foinix to become mad, he almost burnt the world to ashes before the gods trapped him in a pillar of obsidian in a distant land. However, his mind was still free and with it he corrupted the land where his prison was, hoping some corrupt being would free him in selfishness. Ladon, the Disgraced Guardian Ladon was once the original guardian of the Overworld, created by the gods so that none could stop him. He did his job well, and no being was able to enter the Overworld with him protecting it. However, one sly traveler was able to trick him by tricking Ladon to believe he was a god in disguise. Only when the stranger tried to futilely kill Marana was his mistake learned. Scolded harshly for his mistake, they temporarily exiled him in order to learn about the was of mortals and their tricks. Ladon took this as not being wanted anymore, and fled from the gods and never came back. It is said he was found and somehow convinced to guard some long-lost treasure, who periodically went out of his way to destroy any possible thieves, which to him was any mortal. Minor Primordials Oune, the Controller Oune was once a Behthid who was more power-hungry than his race, something which was quite dangerous when the rest of his race was already mad with the goal of gaining power. He knew their plan to become a god-soul would fail, so he abdicated from the ceremony and watched at the rest of his kin were destroyed by it. He then gathered the remnants of the energy into himself and proclaimed himself as the emperor of all beings. However, he didn't have the power to back up that claim even with the his race's power, and so hid himself until he could find something that could. Feyinix, the Infernal Drake Feyinix was once nothing more than a common drake that happened to enter a portal into the Red Caves. There he was found by Dagorlatt, who changed him into a powerful beast that could sense disruptions in time and whatever caused them. He then became a hunter of eldritch for Dagorlatt, bringing them back to the primordial for whatever goals the fiend plans. Belial, the Entombed Beast Belial was the product of a powerful experiment of Dagorlatt's to combine the power of a fiend and the intelligence and luck of a Human. The result was Belial, a being who could change from a human to a fiend at almost anytime (unless he was forced to by Dagorlatt). He escaped from his creator to be free, but soon found he was shunned because of his half-fiend nature. Because of this, he hid his fiendish side from the world and became a recluse hermit. Isnari, the Fire of Hate Isnari was a powerful fire elemental who was under the command of the gods. With this connection he had the power to control the elementals should the gods ever need them for some task. However, as more elementals pledged under him he grew complacent and greedy, and when the gods did ask for help to defeat Verneitigen's armies he refused. Because of this his power was stripped, and Isnari's contempt quickly turned to unbridled hate. Isnari is the most active out of all the primordials, constantly planning the takeover of the gods. However, elementals against him have constantly interrupted Isnari's planning and plans and thus have slowed down Isnari's plans for millennium. Malcide, the abominatory king Malcide is a giant eye-like priimordial, he created the Abominations. He often sends out smaller versions of himself to communicate to others without haing to transport himself. WIP Category:Sapient beings